Warehouse of Confrontations
by monkeygirl77
Summary: While in the warehouse Castiel is finally able to tell Gabriel just how he feels about him leaving. The little fledgling he once knew is gone, and he doesn't need him anymore.


**I was kind of surprised at the lack of fics where Cas is actually angry at Gabriel for leaving, like what if in the warehouse Cas got all confrontational and stuff about the subject. So since there wasn't any I could find (And if you know of any please tell me!) I decided to make one of my own! **

**This is going to be in the same format of my other story "A nice little 'talk' ", but like some time before that, but it follows the format where Cas is actually way younger than he looks and sometimes it shows.**

* * *

When Castiel first appeared in the warehouse that held both Gabriel and the Winchesters, his sights fell on the archangel first. The archangel who had raised him, helped him when his wings came in, taught him to fly, was his guardian until he took the cowards way out and left him as a youngling sitting in the garden screaming his name and praying to him to come back. In all reality Castiel could blame Gabriel for all of this, if he hadn't left could he have prevented Michael from casting out Lucifer, if he hadn't left he wouldn't have been given to Naomi to be 'retaught', if he hadn't left things could have been different. But all that was simply what they were, 'what ifs'. So as he stood there and stared at the beings who was and still is his guardian, Castiel can't help but feel the hatred that comes, feel the anger and betrayal.

"Hello Gabriel"

Even if the Winchesters can't see it, Gabriel can. He can see the little youngling. The young fifteen year old angel who has so much anger and hatred its hard to believe it's actually his little youngling, but even then he knows the truth. He knows what he did, how their bond that was once so strong was now in tethers because of his cowardice decision. Castiel is different now and its all his fault. But he won't show the pain, he can't show it.

"Hey bro"

"Don't call me that!"

The voice that responds is younger, much younger than the Winchesters favorite trench-coat wearing angel that they have to look in his direction. If Gabriel hadn't been in shock from Castiel's outcry he might have laughed at the faces the two made, but not now. He had to expand his grace, calm Castiel's as he reverted back to his original size and age. As his vessel was replaced by his actual form albeit still way way smaller, it held the same amount of power. Surprisingly he looked like a younger version of his vessel, except for the unnatural blue eyes. He wasn't sure if the youngling had even noticed he had reverted and had been capped in order to not blow the two humans to pieces.

"What?"

"Don't call me 'bro'!"

Gabriel couldn't help the frown that came to his face. He knew the bond had been severed but to this extent, was this even the bond talking. The anger rolling off Castiel came in waves, the anger and betrayal and resentment and it was all aimed at him. And it hit him like a punch to the face.

"Why not?"

"Because. Your. Not. My. Brother."

Gabriel gave him a smirk, but even he could feel it falling off his face.

"Sorry to tell you this but I'm always going to be your brother bro"

"No your not. You haven't been since... Since you left"

Everything in the room froze, the Winchesters, Gabriel, Castiel, even the ring of fire. That's what this was about. Castiel wasn't easy to anger, being that Gabriel raised him that way and all that jazz, but his temper could rival Gabriel's anytime. Sam and Dean, for their part, were completely lost. They had no idea what Cas was talking about, why he was so angry, and admittedly they didn't like it. but even they knew when to intervene and when not too, and this was one of those times where they simply knew it was better to not intervene. That didn't meant they left though, no they wanted to see what would go down between the two.

Gabriel's heart clenched at that, he left because he couldn't stand it. The fighting, he hated it and couldn't stand it so he ran away. Granted it was the cowards way out, but it was the only one he could see. He had to make Castiel understand, he had to understand that he left because the fighting got to much, too painful to bare any longer.

"Cas you have to understand. I didn't leave because of you, the fighting I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't and I had to leave."

"The fighting got to everyone Gabriel!"

"I know but-"

"I needed you! I needed you and you left me in the gardens crying and screaming! Did you not hear me? Did you not hear me scream out for you? Begging you to come back, did you hear it? Do you know what happened after you left? DO YOU"

To be completely honest he wasn't sure he did want to know. Call him a coward if you must, but he truly didn't. Castiel must have known that though, cause the smirk he gave his 'former' brother/guardian was full of malice.

"Michael turned cold Gabriel. Ok I guess he always had that side to him, but it went full blast. Then he cast out Lucifer because he blamed him for your leaving. Then you know what happened. They sent me to Naomi to be 'retaught' so I could be the 'perfect little charge' for another angel. I needed you and you weren't there Gabe! You left me cause you were a coward!"

Cas choked on the last word and it broke what was left of Gabriel's heart. How could he do that to him, to the little guy he had raised since his was a no more than fluff, dark hair, and grace. And knowing that he was the reason that tears were falling from the younglings eyes, well it broke him in more ways than one.

"But I don't need you now. And you aren't my 'bro' either you lost that when you left me there, crying, in the garden"

Castiel had cloaked himself again, returned to his vessel and before anything else could be said had grabbed onto the Winchesters and flashed out. Leaving Gabriel there, all alone.

* * *

When Lucifer had stabbed in the heart and after he got past all the pain and hurt and other feelings that he wouldn't admit he was feeling, his first thoughts weren't about any of that. His first thoughts were about Castiel. About that little youngling who had left him in the warehouse. That angry 'still-in-much-need-of-his-older-brother-/guardian-even-if-he-wouldn't-admit-it' youngling.

_I'm sorry Cassie_

And he nothing more.

* * *

When he first woke up he was a bit groggy. Kind of like that feeling you get after you've been in a very deep very comfortable sleep and you just woke up. Well that's how he felt now. Gabriel sat up and stretched his wings out.

His little youngling was the firs thing, ok the second thing on his mind. He knew exactly what he had been up to, didn't know how he did, but he did. And least to say, he wasn't impressed. He should have known those Winchesters would be a bad influence.

* * *

**So what did ya think! Please tell me! A little on the down side isn't it!**


End file.
